1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for making tie down anchor devices and the products thereof, and more specifically, a flexible tie down anchor strap subjected to insert injection molding to create plastic grommets within a flexible plastic mesh strap which can additionally be used to edge a tarpaulin sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
Adjustable strap type fastening members have many useful applications. A well known and commonly used article for this purpose is a unitary nylon cable tie having an elongated flexible strap portion and an enlarged head portion with an aperture and a retention member protruding into the aperture. There is a need for a fast and secure tie down anchor strap device between a tie down hook and rack or between other applicable tie down locations. The tie down strap with integrated plastic grommets can be utilized to edge a tarpaulin sheet.
The following patents describe various types of methods and devices for securing objects to a fixed location.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,641, issued to Wesley S. Larson on May 25, 1971, describes an end clip for a load carrying belt. The end clip has prongs formed on an outer surface, and the prongs are releasably engageable with eyelets in the belt forming a loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,634, issued to William J. Vargo on Jul. 17, 1973, describes a rubberized metal reinforced belt grommet installing machine. The machine is for affixing grommets to rubberized reinforcement belts which have been previously punched with holes for receiving the grommets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,594, issued to Robert P. Parks on Mar. 3, 1981, describes an anchor strap. The strap includes a frame defining an opening and a swingable member for swinging movement into an opening and closing relation with the strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,558, issued to Teruyoshi Ozone et al. on Feb. 23, 1988, describes a grommet and grommet retaining member. The method of making a grommet comprises a body member having a shank and fitting recesses for receiving a linear article.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,554, issued to Ronald L. Sweers on May 12, 1992, describes a hold-down strap for a tarpaulin. The strap includes an elongated pliable body portion and two end portions fitted into the body portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,805, issued to Scott R. Allen, et al. on Sep. 12, 1995, describes a vehicle rack strap and combined sleeve hook. The rack strap includes a hook securing arrangement made up of a hook and a sleeve. The sleeve cooperates with the hook to protect the load at the location of the hook and to hinder disengagement of the hook relative to a rack bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,011, issued to William F. Gulley on Nov. 18, 1997, describes a lifting sling system having a single strap with size-varying, spaced, in-line eye loops. The sling includes a strap of flexible, fabric-like material having looped strap ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,031, issued to Jerry J. Huang on Jun. 9, 1998, describes a cover reinforcement method and product. The cover includes reinforced regions for attaching grommets. The edges have extra fabric or fill added and stressed crossings between the grommet sites during the weaving process
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,522, issued to James F. Latal on Mar. 2, 1999, describes a grommet and adjustable strap fastener assembly. The assembly includes an elongated strap member having a head portion at a first end in combination with at least one body member having a first strap aperture for receiving the elongated strap member.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention relates to methods for making tie down anchor strap devices and the products made therof. The strap device includes a length of flexible, durable plastic mesh material with a plurality of plastic resin injection molded grommets having X-punched centers. The method includes subjecting the strap of plastic mesh material to an insert injection molding machine, wherein a plurality of plastic grommets will be formed into predetermined circular areas within the material. The plastic resin penetrates into the plastic mesh strap and creates each plastic grommet precursor. The grommet precursor can then be punched to form an X-shaped cut or punched after two straps with identical plastic grommet precursors are snapped together.
Each tie down anchor element is used as a versatile secure tie down anchor element between tie down hooks and racks of various types. Tie down hooks are placed into each plastic grommet utilizing the X-shaped cuts formed by a sharp punch. The tie down anchor device with a number of insert injection molded grommets permits many tie down hooks to be secured from various angles and directions.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a tie down anchor device that is fast and easy to operate for securing tie down hooks to racks of various types.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tie down anchor device with a number of insert injection molded grommets to permit many tie down hooks to be secured from various angles and directions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tie down anchor that includes an X-shaped cut in the center of each plastic grommet for additional securing of each tie down hook within each grommet.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tie down strap having multiple plastic grommets in roll form to edge a tarpaulin sheet that secures loads without damaging expensive racks.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof an apparatus and method for making tie down anchors in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.